The lord of Elements
by peac in war
Summary: Naruto made a deal with the mysterious masked man. How will this will affect him and the people he loves?
1. Something new

**fixing my chapters up a little bit after some of the reviews i got. time to swallow my pride and get to work.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the end of his bed looking outside his window. It was hard for his twelve-year-old mind to catch the thoughts and feeling that were coming in his mind. "I hate them all" he muttered. Naruto remembered the whole situation. Naruto was talking about this new jutsu that he created to kick Sasuke's ass. It was better than that damn sharingan!<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"Whatever Naruto you have no natural talent." Sakura said.

"You can't even touch Sasuke now. Ive seen his training and I have to say. You won't even be able to see him." Ino stood there listening to the conversation with a frown.

"Whatever Sakura!" Naruto whined playfully.

" This jutsu... No you will see when I fight Neji in the exams tomorrow." he yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes turning around.

"Your nothing Naruto." she called making Naruto cringe in hearing those painful words. Ino's eyes widened in shock and horror seeing how the blond cringe like that. But no Sakura continued with her cold worlds.

"No one will remember you Naruto!" Her laughter filled the streets.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Today was the day that Naruto will show Konoah-no the world who he really was. Naruto rose out of his bed slipping his jumpsuit on. "Great I'm late." he muttered. He took off the weights that was around his arms and legs placing them up against the wall. He brought his hands up clapping them together.

"Kai!" he muttered. Instantly his ocean blue eyes turned to a dark forest green.

"I'm ready now," he said confidently disappearing in a wisp of smoke leaving the now quiet room.

The stadium was huge. thousands of people were filling the seats. Their conversations that they had among themselves came to a buzz to the combatants that stood there in the clearing where the trees were spreaded apart.

"The jounin that was hosting the exam noticed that two of the combatants were not there.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked.

"Right here!"

The green-eyed boy called loving the expressions he was receiving from everybody.

"What happen to your eyes?" Shikamaru asked. All of them waited for an answer but all Naruto did was look straight ahead. The jounin looked at Naruto with concern if anything dangerous was to happen he would stop it immiedtily. He couldn't just stop the exams because something unordinary was to happen.

"Will everyone that isn't in the match go up to the competitors booth." he said watching as they all ran up the wall taking there seats. Sakura, Ino and hinata were also there.

He turned his head back to Naruto and Neji. The paled-eyed boy was frowning as he stared at the green-eyed boy who sat there motionless.

"Begin." the man yelled.

Instantly Naruto did several hand seals catching Neji and the man by surprise.

"Suiton: Suigandan" Huge water bullets shot out of Naruto's mouth homing in on Neji.

Taking action Neji jumped high in the air throwing kunai at the blond. At the end of the kunai explosive tags were sizzling. Naruto smirked slamming his hands onto the ground. Huge blocks of woods shot out of the ground like a protective semi circle protecting the blond from explosions the wood was being ripped from the force. Neji's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" he yelled activating his dojutsu? There was no way Naruto can do a jutsu at this level. No one is able to do this. Neji saw the crouched position of Naruto his chakra pathway's going haywire.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage's eyes widened slightly. " I didn't know you had that kind of talent hidden around here Sarutobi." The Hokage was speechless as well.<p>

'How did Naruto activate it? That technique he just used is gonna get us into a lot a trouble.' He continued to watch ignoring the kazekage's ranting

* * *

><p>Sakura looked over the edge gasping for breath. She was cheering for Naruto causing everyone around her to edge away looking at the maniac until a loud <em>'thoom'<em> echoed the arena revealing huge pillars of wood rose high protecting Naruto from the huge explosion that rocked the arena.

"Naruto?" she whispered. What he just did was simply amazing how-when did he have this kind of power? She looked over at Neji's position and realized that he was gone. She turned her gaze at the blond seeing that he was huffing and puffing his hands on his knees.

"Watch out Naruto!" she screamed. Her voice was shaking the quite arena slowly making the people around her to start talking again.

Naruto felt a presence behind him and instantly dashed to one of the pillars of wood running with Neji behind him. Naruto slid to a stop fast and hard trying to knock Neji off trying to use his own speed against him. But Neji twisted to the side seeing that Naruto's backside was opened. He shot his fingers to the blonde's spine but out of no where Naruto's back another pillar shot at Neji.

"KAITEN!" Neji yelled. The dome of chakra shield roared as the wood was shredded. The now small piece of wood receded back to Naruto's back. Naruto swept Neji's legs from under him, slamming his fist into the Hyuga's chest sending him back to the ground. Neji was out cold.

"Uhhh... winner Uzumaki Naruto." the people in the audience did not cheer nor did they yell in protest. Naruto was happy. He was so happy! That deal he made with that orange masked guy was worth it after all.


	2. And it starts here

**Thank you for giving me your review your few words strengthened my fire to write- Thanks Raizor**

**On With the story!**

* * *

><p>The Kazekage was the first to speak in the Kage box. " I would like to meet this boy!" He said his voice was cheery filled with excitement making the Old man chuckle.<p>

"Very well." the Hokage said turning his attention to the guard that had a very nasty scar across his face.

"Bring me Uzumaki Naruto." He ordered. The man disappeared leaving the two Kages alone.

"I knew that boy was special." The old man muttered as he slowly chewed on his thumb waiting for the blonde to come.

* * *

><p>Naruto was up in the stands, now watching Shikamaru get blown back with a futon jutsu that Temari was throwing around with her massive fan. "Naruto." he heard her gentle voice behind him. Feeling her gentle hands fall on his shoulders. He turned around to see the Pink hared girl. Her light green eyes met his dark green ones.<p>

"Naruto you did good!" she yelled waiting for Naruto to start his boasting on how he kicked Neji's ass. Forgetting everything she said to Naruto yesterday made him even more angry. She didn't suspect a grunt to come out of Naruto's throat. Her eyes twitched in annoyance.

She punched Naruto straight on top of his head making him wince in pain. "Stop acting cool Naruto!" she yelled making everyone around them glance at her then back to the match. But Garaa stood there staring at Naruto his eyes filled with anticipation.

"Sakura leave me alone... you should be thinking about how cool he is or something." Naruto watched as Sakura stepped back in surprise but then she stepped toward him in anger. "Are you thinking about what i said yesterday? damn you're such an idiot Naruto. I just said that so you can put your all into proving me wrong." Naruto looked at that sweet smile she gave him with disgust.

"Sakura... You hurt my feelings. What you did was uncalled for, a simple do your best would of been fine with me."He turned away from her watching as Shikamaru captured Temari with his shadow possession.

"I don't want to speak to you right now." He whispered making Sakura frown,a tear rolled off her cheek.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Please grab my shoulder tightly so I can take you to the Kages." the man stood there as Naruto gripped his shoulder without any questions asked. Sakura stared at Naruto having this sudden feeling of regret. Naruto stared right through her as if she wasn't there as he and the man disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" The old man boomed his voice making the Kazekage wince. He stood up Smiling at the blonde. But when his eyes met Naruto's his smile turned upside down.<p>

"Naruto meet the man that leads Suna," He said nodding his head to the Kazekage. Who also nodded to Naruto in greeting?

"Hello Kazekage-Sama" Naruto said bowing slightly.

"Ah no need to bow my boy! The type of power you hold is amazing. And those eyes! Those aren't normal eyes are they? What kind of dojutsu is that?" Naruto shrugged rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"I don't know yet I haven't activated it fully yet. All I can do now is see things more clearer." Naruto lied studying the man that was behind the mask. Sarutobi smiled at Naruto he knew that dojutsu in and out. What he was stuck with though is how did he activate it the nine tails chakra should of shattered the bloodline with its chakra. He will have to talk to Naruto later...Something wasn't right."

"Ahhh the Uchiha is here! I'm sorry Uzumaki but I have to watch this fight," the Kazekage said sitting at the end of his seat in anticipation. But Naruto wasn't finished.

"Isn't you son Garaa?" He asked making the man before him tense up.

"Of course" He said turning to the boy.

"It will be very interesting to see how he will do against the last Uchiha."

His answer angered Naruto. Sasuke teme takes his little spotlight and has all of the fun.

"Will you excuse me Hokage Sama- Kazekage Sama I would like to have a better view of this fight?" The Kazekage didn't even turn back to him as he waited for the fight. The old man turned to Naruto smiling making Naruto smile as well. "See you later Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p>Garaa and Sasuke stood away from each other. Each one of themhaving a different look about was filled with hatred and a wild hunger in them while the other stood there indifferent to the whole situation.<p>

"Begin!" The proctor yelled jumping about to give the two some room to move about. Sasuke threw kunia at Garaa but it was blocked with a shield of sand that was wrapped around him like a snake swirling around him lslowly. The kunai was still in the sand before it was shot back at Sasuke who disappeared from were he was standing. Garaa gasped as he felt a fist slammed threw his sheild and into his cheek like a train. The force of the blow sent garaa sliding back slightly but Sasuke wasn't done yet. Neither was Garaa.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and as if on que everyone cheered in the stadium making him made him feel good everyone was watching him anyone in his position would have had that victorious smile also. "Watch me shine father" he muttered.

"Hahaha your just as fast as that taijutsu fellow." Garaa yelled. Sand began shooting out and all over the place like a wave.

"Come on Uchiha!" Garaa yelled as sand was all over the place now.

Sasuke Sharingan began picking sand was gonna latch onto his feet. Flipping backwards, as sand shot up to were he just was he dashed toward Garaa.

"Hahahaha yes! Come."

Sasuke was upon Garaa now but he was blown back by a blast of sand that came from under Garaa's feet. Sasuke landed on his feet latching onto a wall with chakra.

"Don't run Uchiha! Your not making it fun!" Garaa began to make hand seals the sand around him began to make a protective sphere around him. Sasuke stood there his sharing searching for any openings. "Sabaku: Suna Bunshin" Garaa's voice echoed through the arena.

Naruto sat by Shikamaru watching the fight with terror in his green eyes. Yeah Sasuke was a jerk but he still didn't want him to die. Naruto didn't think he'll be able to handle the red head. Naruto was worried about his friend as he watched as a hand made of sand emerge out of the shield slowly turning to a more feral Garaa who launched forward. this wasn't looking good for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked seeing the sand clone emerge. The clone dashed forward to Sasuke already upon him but Sasuke was ready. he threw a punch into the sand clones shoulder. the sand clone took the hit ensnaring Sasuke with its sand. it brought its own fist up slamming his fist in the Uchiha's stomach. Like a picture Sasuke began to fade and the real Sasuke was upon the sphere with his hand filled with electricity.

"Chidori!' he yelled his fist piercing threw armor hitting flesh.

"GAAAAAH" the scream was heart stopping making everyone in the stands to stop the cheering. The cheering slowly turned to snores and screams of agony when kunia woke the people up from their sleep.


	3. Following his father foot steps

**And here's your third chapter**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there as he watched the sound Nin fighting with the leaf Nin. "Naruto" said the sharp voice of his sensei bringing him out of his daydream. Naruto never saw this much killing! It amazed him! His eyes travelled to Master Guy who dug his fist into one of the sound nins gut slamming him through the arena wall that opened to the rest of Konoah were Suna nins began to attack the village.<p>

Kakashi began to shake Naruto. "Listen to me Naruto" He yelled,slightly caught off gaurd from Naruto's green eyes staring into his. Kakashi order him to go assist Sasuke in fighting that sand Nin. Naruto frowned in hearing the silver mans orders but nodded dashing off into the woods

"Wait!" but he was already gone. Kakashi hoped Naruto would find them before something bad was to happen.

* * *

><p>The Hokage was in danger. The old man was huffing and puffing his chakra already low.<p>

"My Sensei!" the snake cooed looking at the old man as if he was concerned.

"You shouldn't have used all of those clones against me. You don't have that much chakra like our Naruto -kun" Orochimaru leaned on his sword smiling at the Hokage.

"You know I think he's been a bad influence to you... You know sensei? This whole Hokage thing seems like it doesn't suit you anymore. " Orochimaru studied the old man for a little bit before dashing towards him his sword held high ready to strike and kill the old man. Orochimaru sliced the mans head off making it plop to the floor. Sighing in relief the snake stood up turning around ordering his Four men to release the barriers.

"Bring me his head." he ordered nodding his head to Tayuya. The girl slowly crept to the third Hokage making Orochimaru sigh annoyed with the girl's slowness.

"Come on girl he's dead just grab his head" he hissed. not far from sounding like a snake.

Tayuya nodded, grabbing the gray hair that the old man posses.

"Kai"

Tayuya was within the explosion her body parts spraying all over the roof floor.

"Hmhmhm Orochimaru I'm far from weak. " the voice echoed sending shivers through Orochimaru's bodyguards.

* * *

><p>Naruto was well hidden behind a tree as he watched Garaa and Sasuke fight. His body told him to jump in there right now to help Sasuke but then that masked man voice entered through his head. He closed his eyes replaying what the man was saying to him<p>

I_ need your help Uzumaki Naruto. I need one thing from you Naruto and one thing only. You will be another me. You will be no one just like you will also determine weather if this world will live or not. there will be other people with there own purposes..including me. When you put this mask on you will not take it off. If you do I will find you and kill you... well i have to anyway seeing that you have what i need inside you._

Naruto small hands reached in his cloak retrieving a mask. It had no holes for the person to see threw.

_This was your father's once. But he failed that's why he's dead...don't follow his footsteps._

Naruto looked at the mask that had a clear blue moon for its face, ten black tails sticking out of it.

"I will change this world! People will see my power! " Naruto whispering. Noticing the roar coming form garaa go to a abrupt stop he began to move.

This caused Garaa to hesitate on his finishing blow on Sasuke turning to a tree behind him. Going insane from the overdose of chakra he charged the tree ripping threw it looking for the guy that messed with his prey.

He didn't notice the blonde with the mask on standing behind him.

* * *

><p>The Hokage and the several anbu circled Orochimaru and his guards. They were homing in on him now. Kidimaro, Jirobo, and Sakon charged the anbu their kunia clashing over and over again a deadly dance was going on around Orochimaru who was unfazed when kidamaro sliced one of the mans necks.<p>

"I only need one guy to end this little tussle." Orochimaru third Hokage threw several kunia at the snake but they were deflected by the man's sword. Orochimaru jumped over the ninjas that were fighting the old man doing the same. Sliding back Orochimaru started to do handseals.

"Summoning no jutsu: Impure World Resurrection" A single coffin rose slowly making everyone to turn and watch in awe of something so abnormal.

The door of the coffin crashed to the ground crumbling to pieces. The old man eyes widened in horror. "Orochimaru you will pay for this!"

In the coffin stood the blonde fourth Hokage. Whose body was lifeless as ever?

"Konoah will fall." Orochimaru hissed


	4. The god of death steps forward

The Third Hokage stared at the lifeless man before him in horror. Someone could've easily killed the man. which Jirobo noticed. he was in a crouch position behind the old man preparing to slice the old man horizontally across his back. But an anbu that was facing Jirobo kicked him throwing him all the way to another building the force of the slam sent up smoke and rubble flying everywhere.

"Stay focused Hokage-Sama if we lose you then the whole village May fall." The man whispered the crow mask shining in the sun just before he dashed forward to Jirobo again.

"Sarutobi?" the Fourth Hokage questioned, watching the people that was fighting with each other in interest.

"You seem older what day is this?" He asked. His voice cracking in horror when he saw a building in the distance exploded.

Orochimaru answered for the old man. "What you see here is my revenge on Konoah. Seeing the old man is pretty clever I need you to outsmart him." The blond ninja charged the anbu that was fighting with the sound four. He was on them in a split second. He brought a fist to one of the anbu's face sending the man up. In the confusion Sakon was able to plunge a kunia in his opponents stomach killing the man instantly. Still in the air Minato caught the Nin by the leg with his left hand slamming the man back down his spine snapping from the force.

"Rasengan!" the ball of chakra slammed into the ninja's chest blasting a huge whole through the roof making everyone fall through it. The room was well lit everything was pure white dining tables where spreaded everywhere by the force of the Hokage's jutsu the dust making a smoke screen.

"Sarutobi! Stop this!" The Blonde, yelled as he charged the old man a Rasengan in each hand ready to finish the old man.

* * *

><p>"I'm right behind you Garaa." The boy with the masked whispered. Sasuke hissed in anger looking up at the blonde. What the hell was this idiot doing wearing a mask like that. Sasuke was sprawled on the branch shakily getting up. He watched as Naruto jumped off the branch away from Garaa who tried to lash out with his tail. "Uchiha!" The voice that came out of the mask was not Naruto's His voice...even if it was angry would have that cheery tone to it that everyone loved. But this voice right now was cold it gave no one any room for an argument.<p>

"Are you hurt?" Naruto asked taking a note of his surrounding. His green eyes pierced threw the mask as if it wasn't even there. He saw through everything the squirrel that was shivering in its little home n fear in the trees to the dear who ran under them desperately trying to run away from Garaa terrifying chakra.

"No I used half of my chakra though."

Naruto nodded. "Try using that Chidori thingy when you see an opening." Naruto began doing handseal, which excited the redhead.

"Come on Uzumaki you may have put that mask on but you chakra cant fool me! Sand Shruriken" Garaa sand that was over his shoulder rose up slightly then like a bullet they shot out homing in on Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke began to do handseals as well seeing that Naruto was still doing handseals that sasuke's sharingan instantly read.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu"Sasuke yelled. A huge ball of flames rolled out of Sasuke's mouth the heat making Sasuke and Naruto sweat. The fire slammed threw the sand making small pops of explosion take place in the fire. The trees began to catch on fire smoke rising high into the sky. Garaa was nowhere to be found which made Sasuke sigh in relief and Naruto to stop his handseals the chakra around him slowly coming to a stop.

"GRAHHHH" Garaa was fully transformed now. He dashed out of the flames slamming Naruto and Sasuke into separate trees. All around them the fire began to get stronger making it hard for Naruto and Sasuke to breathe the claw wrapped around them wasn't making it any better either. "Calm down Sasuke." Naruto whispered. But Naruto was also scared. He couldn't use his hands to perform jutsu nor could he force himself out of this.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's hand came to life ripping the claw away from making Garaa reel back in pain and anger. Sasuke was huffing now this will be his last jutsu. He charged toward Naruto jumping and slicing his way to Naruto the sand violently trying to recapture him, Regaining himself Garaa released Naruto a sick smirk slid onto his face.

Sasuke's eyes went wide seeing that his momentum will make his jutsu hit Naruto dead in the chest. Without looking at Sasuke he brought his hand up as branches from trees near by ensnared Sasukes arm making him stop abruptly.

The jutsu sizzled out of Sasuke's hand. He slowly slumped to the ground completely out of chakra. Naruto stepped over Sasuke looking up at the now huge Ichibi.

"It's over Uzumaki!" Garaa brought his monstrous claw up sending it down on Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed. He pulled Sasuke over his shoulder wood coming from under him shooting him up high over the canopy using his chakra he jumped gaining more air getting closer to the ichihbi's hands.

"Shadow clone no jutsu" a Naruto came under the real Naruto's foot letting him kick off it sending him tumbling on the ichibi's hand Sasuke a few inches behind him. Naruto shakily stood up putting Sasuke over his shoulder again. Dashing up the huge claw to meet the red headed jinchruiki.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi held onto the fourth Hokage's arms that were mere inches from touching him. " I disrupted your chakra." Sarutobi whispered as the rasengans slowly disappeared. The old man stared at the lifeless eyes of Minato. Grunting Sarutobi spun and kicked Minato back making him slide back to Orochimaru.<p>

"Well sensei I guess I should join this little game as well." Orochimaru's head cocked back his mouth agape. High-pitched hissing began to fill the room as a sword shot out of his mouth. Minato fell into his fight style waiting for Orochimaru's orders.

Sarutobi formed to Kage Bunshin one on each side from him. He had only one jutsu left before he ran out of chakra.

"Shiki Fuujin" A huge figure hovered over the third Hokage his pale purple skin was lighting the room with a purple tint.

"It's over Orochimaru! I will bring you down first no matter what! " Sarutobi gasped in pain blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Hahaha Sarutobi-sensie you obviously don't have any chakra to finish your jutsu. Unless it a genjutsu." Orochimaru brought his hands up together pulsing his chakra. He didn't notice anything different which made him chuckle.

"Die!" he spat, his sword shooting out likes a missile into Sarutobi's stomach. But the old man was already upon him latching onto Orochimaru's hands with his.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru gasped seeing that he was unable to move. His eyes instantly snapped up meeting the eyes of death itself. Like a train fear slammed into the man. In front of him was a true god someone with this kind of power surely couldn't exist. It was impossible! Orochimaru's inability to move also made the fourth Hokage to freeze as well. Sakon and Kidimaro finished the anbu off their curse seal receding back to there mark. They both ran towards the third Hokage ready to finish him.

"Stop!" Orochimaru hissed. If he was able to survive this by himself he would be able to handle anything!

* * *

><p>"Sakura wake up!" Shikamaru yelled stirring her out of the genjutsu with his physical contact with her.<p>

"Wh-what happened!" her head lurched up looking at her surroundings seeing Konoah and sound nin fighting, sound nin just beginning to retreat.

"Sasuke!" she said.

"Where's Sasuke a-and Naruto!" She was truly worried about those two.

"Kakashi summoned his dog so we can find them. We have to hurry though the battle with Garaa could possibly be over!" Sakura noticed that Shikamaru sweating and huffing hard. The blood across his face showed that he was fighting also.

Sakura stood up dusting herself off. "Lets go Shikamaru I have a word with the blond when all of this is over."

* * *

><p>Next chapter will conclude this arch<p> 


	5. Quick Author's Note

Authors note: Now, I know that I dont have the best grammer, BUT when someone comments on it saying that they couldn't even read it or whatever is an insult and a pure waste of time. AnonymousIcognito, if you can't read the "grammer" and it frustrates you to that extent, don't read it. I can take tough reviews, but as long as it is constructive and has a real point. Your "review" was not informative or meant to help in any way.

To all of the other reviewers with supporting comments AND constructive criticism I say "thank you". To all others, thanks for stopping by.


	6. Sakura's words

Naruto couldn't stop moving. The sand that kept shooting in front him was really annoying him now. "God damn it Garaa! your making me hate sand you know." he yelled. He didn't get any closer to the red head, the sand creating a protective circle around the boy. Naruto realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything with Sasuke on his back.

"Shadow clones no jutsu!" he yelled bringing his hands together for the seals. A copy was running beside him splitting up from each other every now and then to avoid the sand that was trying to capture them.

"Take Sasuke and get out of here! Don't stop until you get to Konoah!" The original Naruto slung Sasuke to the other Naruto with a grunt. When he sure Sasuke was ok he picked up his speed heading straight for Garaa the other Naruto retreating.

**"Suiton: Suishouha"**Naruto shouted water materializing in front of him like a wall. Going on the defensive garaa Sand shot up high like a tower the force of the jutsu clashing against each other excited garaa his heart pumping like an engine, the adrenaline uncontrollable.

"This is my chance." Naruto muttered. He smashed his hand on the now wet clumped up sand. On the other sidehe watched as huge roots shot out about ten meters wide shot out of the wall there sharp points piercing the Ichibi's back impaling it crash threw the ground like an earthquake making garaa roar in pain and anger. The Huge beast began to crumple slowly the sand coming loose with a low hiss. Naruto felt himself falling.

* * *

><p>The whole room was quiet several bodies laid there blood dripping out of there mouths showing that they were close to death or already dead. Orochimaru and his gaurds being one of them. There was one man that crouched over the third hokage though. He sat their beside the third Hokage listening to him speak. "So even when the caster of the jutsu dies your still able to..." the old man hacked up some blood looking up to the fourth hokage. the fourth hokage began to speak but the weak hands of Sarutobi stopped his mouth from moving.<p>

"Don't talk Minato... there's something's I need to tell you about your son. He's been shunned and disrespected by our people. He may not even stay in this village for long. But I see now Kami took you out of the belly of the Shinigami so you can take care of your son." his breath became weak his chest barely rising now.

"Whatever you do don't let him abandon his people. He can change this world for the best!" he reasoned. The fourth Hokage's hands brushed up against the thirds cheek tears dropping from his eyes as he watched as the life crawled out of Sarutobi's eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Shikamaru just reached the forest. Shikamaru was curious to what Sakura had to say to the blonde and why she was so quiet. He remembered when he looked into the girl's eye when she said those words a few minutes ago. He never saw that type of look before. "Sakura?" He called looking over his shoulder at the kunoichi<p>

"Hm?" she picked up her head obviously in deep thought which made Shikamaru even more curious.

"What's going on between you and Naruto?" he asked.

"It seems like you and him have been more distant to each other. Why is that?" he turned his head back to the dog that was in front of him following its movements waiting patiently for Sakura's answer.

"I said something's that hurt his feelings yesterday and he's taking it more personal than usual. A quick sorry should be enough to get him to his old self though"

Shikamaru smirked not saying anything else but it soon was gone when he saw a boy with an orange jumpsuit with a moon mask pass over them with Sasuke on his shoulders.

_Definitely a shadow clone._ He looked behind him seeing that Sakura didn't notice it. _Forge ahead I guess_.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat slumped up against the tree trying to catch his breath looking at garaa who was trying to crawl away from Naruto. "Don't be scared of someone just like you garaa." Naruto's cold voice travelled to Garra making him stop hesitantly.<p>

"I feel your pain Garaa. I truly do. But do you wanna know why I was able to beat you?"

Garaa rolled over his back sighing deeply." cause of your jutsu. Your wood style was able to stop my Ichibi's movements."

Naruto chuckled going under his mask scratching his forehead. " Yeah that but the real reason I won was because you wanted to be recognized for killing me...which would be a great relief to them probably." Naruto gave out a good hearted chuckle. But then it was cut off like thread his harsh voice returning again.

"Anyway my purpose is stronger than yours. I have a stronger drive than you. I'm going to change this world garaa. I stopped caring of what people thought of me because I realized I wasn't myself when I went out my way to paint a picture of what they liked I'm painting my own picture now! A picture so great the world will have to smile. Tsk look at me babbling. I didn't even get a chance to tell you how I was going to change this world..." Shikamaru landed in the clearing between Naruto and Garaa Sakura landing beside him

"Naruto where is Sasuke-kun and take that damn mask off!" Sakura yelled walking up to Naruto sitting down beside him.

"Naruto... I'm sorry for being rude to you I will never ever do it again. I wont hit you I wont do anything to hurt you anymore" to prove what she was saying she hugged him their bodies close together making Naruto blush under his mask but he still held firm.

"Sakura-c-chan how many time will you say sorry to me huh?" Naruto looked down at her as her head was on his chest.

"I want to be friends Naruto. Just like Sasuke i-i don't want to lose you." when she looked up at Naruto when he didn't say anything she reached for his mask.

"Naruto stop your hurting me!" She cried yanking her arm free from standing up by shikamaru shivering shiverin in fear.

Naruto rose up as well his chakra pulsing violently making everyone there shiver. Shikamaru watched him warily as he walked over to garaa picking him onto his shoulders. "I won't be hurt again Sakura... and maybe you need to be hurt to feel the same thing that I'm feeling" Without another word Naruto dashed off into the woods leaving the two behind.


	7. Whats next?

**Special thanks to the people that have time to review my story... It use to annoy me when I read other fics and they had long list of the people that reviewed. (im not gonna do that) lol but i do understand why they do that now.**

**Thanks you guys/girls!**

**one of me readers suggested a beta reader... I think that would be a good idea so if anyone would like to help me out i would be more than happy to accept. I will be looking for a beta reader to help me so if anyone have anybody good they know please tell me. And as for the rude comments...well grow up. I was born in America and im staying in America XD**

* * *

><p>Naruto just made it to the gates of konoah ten anbu standing just out of the huge doors stopping anyone from entering or leaving the village. " What business do you have with konoah." one of the asked looking at naruto and the red head who was sprwaled over naruto's shoulders.<p>

"Dont you see the headband wrapped around my arm! I'm a konoah ninja!" Naruto yelled.

The anbu stepped back in alarm while other anbu were chuckling lightly. "Ah your that Uzumaki kid in the chunin exams. Recognize that voice from anywhere... But before you enter you should know that the old man died..." The one in the middle trailed off stepping to the side to let naruto walk pass. naruto didnt walk he sprinted trying to go faster then what his legs would let him. People tried to stop but he pushed them back tears falling from his eyes. He was glad he had the mask on.

More anbu were beside him as he got closer to the tower. " Stop your movements. we will have to do it ourselves." One of them hissed obviously still having hatred for the blonde. Sand instantly shot out of Garaa's gourd knocking the anbu away from naruto giving him more distance away from them.

"Don't ask why I did it" Garaa muttered under his breath but naruto heard him.

"I know garaa thanks."

* * *

><p>Minato stood at the doorway of the office danzou, Homura, and Koharu stood behind him. "I dont know how your still alive or how you escaped deaths hands but i will find out Minato-kun. but seeing that your still here and that your breathing your the best thing for the village no one is to see you until the anouncement." Danzou hissed turning around leaving the room with Homura and Koharu tailing him.<p>

Soon as they were about to leave they were knocked back a boy with a mask on ignored them as he stared into the eyes of the man he looked up.

"Anbu get him and detain him until the anouncements tomarrow." Homaru barked at the anbu who just arrived. The two men with the green cloaks wsalked up grabbing onto naruto's shoulder one of them pulling garaa off of him. "come on Uzumaki take that mask off." the one with a cat mask said reaching for naruto's mask.

Naruto slapped his hands away from his face. "dont touch my mask. And he's with Suna he wasn't part of the attack so don't hurt him." He said letting them bind his hands it was probally Naruto to caught up looking at the fourth Hokage.

When they all were just about to leave the fourth Hokage spoke, "wait let him stay he have's something of mine... i have to see if he's ready to keep it. Send the red head to Sunagakure." The anbu cut him loose with there kunia disapearing instantly taking garaa with tem. But the other three remained.

"You two are dismissed as well." he orderd crossing his arms together giving the three a firm look that followed them threw the door until it was shut. he sighed turning around back to the desk were he and the third hokage worked. Naruto stillsat there motionlessly looking at the back of the mans head.

"Is it true that he died hokage-sama?" Naruto's cold voice made told minato everything but he still kept his self in check.

"Uzumaki? thats what the anbu called you?" Minato asked turning around his lifeless eye studying naruto. Naruto nodded still not really speaking.

"I had a son whose last name Uzumaki..." This made Naruto's eyes widen. What this guy was saying shouldn't be true. It just didnt sound right!

"I named him Naruto." Naruto stepped back hearing this guy is the guy who... wait a minute it was already bad enough that the man he looked up to sealed a demon inside him! But now he's just finding out that his dad did it? This is crazy! Naruto's now less fearful yelled at the the man. which was probally not the best idea seeing that he was no where close enough to the man's level.

"Your not my dad! I have seen other people's dad and I saw how much they loved them! A dad is suppose to love there children." he yelled tears dropping and escaping his mask.

Minato stood there looking at his son with disgust slightly across his face. "Naruto!" he commanded lookig at his son with the same stern look that he gave the council. Like a grandparent Sarutobi was to easy on the kid.

"Stop your whining. Yes i sealed the demon in you. do you think I would let another child other than my own to have this kind of burden. Stand up straight!" He commanded naruto who abruptly straightened his back.

"Now look at me Naruto...Yeah i know i dont look all that great but look at me... I love you naruto i didnt want to do this to you but it was the only way for me to avoid your death and the villages." Minato now getting comfertable sat at his desk.

"But it seems like its already to late seeing that you have my mask on that he gave me when i was a kid." This made Naruto's eye's widen in shock. So this was his dad how would he know about this mask? Minato sighed anoyyed with the boy.

"What did he give you Naruto?" minato asked.

"A strong natrul affinity to all elements...which helps me create other elements. Did he give you something." Naruto asked slowly and steadily sitting in front of the desk.

"He gave me the ability to control demensions." Naruto whistled. To be able to do that he has to be super strong. But why is that man giving people these abilities?

"Who is this man? and why is he doing all of this. I'm pretty sure there's more people like us." Naruto yelled slamming his fist together making his dad smile.

"There is more people like us Naruto. I dont know who he is either but i do recall asking him why he gives these people powers...he just simply said he was bored and gave people these abilities because they had a purpose. he wanted to see what people were gonna do if they had a slighter edge,or how they were gonna change the world." Naruto and minato sat there in a uncomfortable silence staring at each other(or minato staring at naruto's mask). They both knew what the other one was thinking though.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well the first thing we need to do tomarrow is pay our respects to the old man then find that damn pervert and see what he's been up to."


	8. Kabato's speach

**I had to put up another chapter. Reading these reviews has me pumped! I don't care if there's one visitor reading this I'm gonna finish this story! No one is stopping me or bringing me down. That's how your 'boy' was raised! Never back down to a challenge.**

* * *

><p>"We should be heading back now Sakura..." Shikamaru said to the weeping girl who sniffled pathetically. They stood there for an hour since the time Naruto left with Garaa.<p>

"Sakura why should you care about Naruto so much now? Are you like that to everyone that throws cool jutsu around?" Right when the words escaped his mouth an imprint of a hand was printed on his cheek.

"Shut up! Don't act like your not nervous when Naruto is around you! Besides he's my friend just like you and Choji are friends." She stood up from her knees fixing her kunai bag.

Shikamaru watched her as she slowly began ranting about stupid blondes and Nara's. "Lets go Shikamaru I need to visit Sasuke-kun and you need to meet back with your team!"

"At least I didn't deny it." Shikamaru muttered following Sakura.

* * *

><p>Standing on top of the first Hokage's head in the Valley of end Kabuto stood in front of twenty enraged sound ninja all of them cursing and spitting at the four-eyed ninja. "Now now you guys calm down." He said putting his hands in front of him sheepishly.<p>

"We need to get back to Otogakure and we still have our families to take care of. It is starting to get dark out here." he added looking up into the sky. Hearing what he said the shouts grew louder, how could they possibly protect their family with twenty people? Orochimaru promised victory! Not this! Their curses turned into death threats. One of them shot out charging Kabuto. Kabuto's hands buzzed into a slight haze of blue as the man tried to stab into him. He shifted his body under the blow tapping the man's spine.

"Argh" The nin was gasping as he crumpled to the ground. This silenced the little army.

" Don't worry I paralyzed him a bit. Now I know that you guy's are upset that Orochimaru isn't here right now but he will be back soon stronger than ever." they all grunted in which Kabuto thought they wanted him to continue.

"Until then I will be leading you. I don't care what we have to do to build our numbers up. If we need to attack small villages to gain power than so be it!" Kabuto yelled to the crowd looking for anyone to challenge him. Which someone did of course say something that made since?

"We can't take down a small village! Even if Orochimaru was here it still be a hard thing to do."

Kabuto chuckled, it slowly grown into a full-blown laughter making everyone around him sweat out of nervousness.

"That's were the Akatsuki come in my friends."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at his favorite Raman stand looking at the menu. Teuchi and Ayame stared at him in silence wondering why he wore that silly mask with a moon on it and the ten huge tails sticking out of it didn't look to good with the orange jumpsuit he was wearing.<p>

"Naruto?" Ayame said walking around the corner to meet up with Naruto.

"Why do you have that silly mask on people will take you as a joke if they saw that mask." Naruto continued to look at his menu chuckling mentally at the girl.

"Ah Ayame-chan no need to worry about me if they don't take me seriously that will be my greatest weapon...aha! I should wear a clown suit huh?" this made Ayame's face pale it slowly growing red she raised the pan to strike Naruto.

"Ayame!" her father called looking at with out the gentleness he always had.

"Do-not-run-away-the-customers! He pointed to poster that was filled with rules. Rule number one saying not to harm customers no matter what.

Naruto chuckled at the flustered teen. She wanted to see inside his mask so bad! The thought easily began to turn to a panic. "How the hell am I gonna take the mask off to eat!"

Ayame chuckled evilly.


	9. The rebuild

"Naruto." Minato said slowly shaking his son awake. Instantly Naruto brought a kunai up placing it at his father's neck. Who stopped it from piercing his throat.

"I see that you have lived a hard life my son." Minato whispered holding his rasengan over Naruto's stomach until Naruto put his weapon back in his kunai holster.

"It seems like you have to." Naruto said.

Minato realized Naruto's hand had no kunai so eased his rasengan to a stop. "Well it is hard to sleep in the belly of Shinigami. You see strange things in there. Let's go, we have about an hour until it's Sarutobi's funeral."

Minato walked back to his desk letting Naruto up from the couch. "Naruto you will be coming with me to the old man's funeral. That is when I will tell the people that I'm the Hokage I won't tell them about me being your father just yet though?" Minato asked.

"Where is she?" Naruto's face turned into a frown. His mask hiding his emotions as he spoke. "She died after giving birth to me right."

Minato nodded receiving a depressed sigh from his son slowly leaning back into his chair depressed. "Well Naruto I think you should know something."

Naruto's ears slightly perked up in anticipation. "I won't be here forever either. The Shinigami doesn't take it lightly when someone escapes his grasp."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like what the old man was saying. "So your saying you're gonna die? Or return back to its stomach?"

Minato nodded the uncomfortable silence annoyed Naruto.

"Well does the council know?" he asked.

"No. I made sure to hide the jutsu information the second Hokage made... But you see, there won't be a Hokage if I disappear."

Naruto's green eyes widened slightly under his mask.

"Who will be the Hokage?" He already knew the answer.

"You will?"

Naruto's cold laughter escaped from his mouth surprising the man. "Well since the truth is all out I guess I should tell you my master plan."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was in a training ground with Gai. They both stood in front of each other panting hard from the spar they just finished. Kakashi had a good strategy for Gai sensei, he kept throwing water jutsu at the man but Gai effectively dodged them trying to find a way to get close to kakashi. The once dirt and sandy surface was now thick with mud slowing down Gai's monstrous speed.<p>

"Ahh! My amazing rival! You and your tactics equal my speed and strength! Let's call it a quits! I need to tell my dear boy lee this exciting event."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before pulling out his book. "Fine. But I don't want you bothering me for a month about these challenges Gai. I do need to rest from your antics you know?"

Gai's laughter almost rocked the little training ground arena making Kakashi's ears throb. "Ah don't worry! I have something that's more important than our rivalry!"

"Oh?" kakashi said flipping a page.

"Yes. Me and lee are gonna rebuild this village in a week!" he yelled pumping his fist.

"Well I would love to chat but I need to have a discussion with a student of mine because of his snooping." Kakashi shunshined right behind Sasuke who was kneeling on a tree branch having a perfect view of the fight.

"Explain yourself Sasuke." Kakashi's voice led no room for Sasuke to lie and make up an excuse. Sasuke slowly turned around revealing to kakashi he had a third tome in each eye.

"I wanted to activate the third level of my Sharingan... I have to get stronger because of Naruto." Sasuke trailed off reminiscing the battle that Naruto had with Garaa.

"I was useless! Because of this curse mark I'm always limited to a certain amount of chakra I can use. That's the price of not using it. But what if I can master kakashi sensei! What-"

Sasuke stopped when he heard the sharp snap of Kakashi's book closing. "Sasuke...that curse seal that Orochimaru gave you was so he can control you. For you to be able to control the curse mark you will have to be strong enough to overpower him mentally at all times. No. I won't let you use it."

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed and his teeth clenched. "How did the blond get so strong then hm? Is it that thing that inside him!" Kakashi was instantly behind him placing a kunai at his throat.

"How do you know this" He asked. He slightly eased up on him sensing Sasuke shivering from fear.

"A-all of the uchiha clan knew back then it's no secret. But now that I fully activated my Sharingan I won't let him use it against me." Sasuke stepped away from kakashi waiting for the man's reply.

'What makes him think that Naruto will attack him? Does he know something that I don't?' as Kakashi thought of this he also thought of the next course of action. "I don't like how you think Sasuke. To think that power is everything is a dangerous path."

Sasuke chuckled making the older man concern for his student. "We are shinobi kakashi. We need strength to survive... we will never understand each other, I will see you at the funeral Kakashi sensei and thanks for the jutsus."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke shunshined away as he muttered curses under his breath. This was going to be a long day

* * *

><p>Everyone was there at the funeral dressed in black kimonos. They stood in the streets ending all the way up to the Hokage tower, the only thing you can hear from the people were the shuffling of their feet and the every now and then wail the travelled up and down the streets. They waited quietly looking up at the Hokage's balcony for their new leader. When one of the Hokage's passed the civilians or ninja were never told about their new Hokage until the funeral of the one that died.<p>

The curtains moved slightly as the figure moved through them. Everyone that was able to see the man froze suddenly looking at the ghost that stood before them. The whole village was quiet waiting for the man before them to speak. They had to hear his voice to classify him of being real.

"We lost a lot of good people yesterday. Good men and women that gave their lives to fight and protect you from the bad people like Orochimaru. This funeral is not just the third Hokage but for everyone. We need to learn from this and make our village stronger and by doing that we need to be one. We need to be the strongest dam that can withstand these waves that will come. As your leader I will make this place stronger." Minato finished his speech waiting for the reply of everyone below him.

They all stood quiet for a minute absorbing everything that he just said. "I knew you weren't dead!" someone screamed. Slowly causing more small shouts of excitement from people until it grew into an uproar of delighted screams and shouts.

"Let's rebuild our home!" Minato yelled making the people before him grow louder in there shouts. He walked back into his office enjoying the vibration under his feet from the people outside.

"You have two months before my body fully corrodes Naruto. I will teach you everything I knew so you can be a better leader than me. You're gonna have to if you're planning to control the whole elemental nation."

* * *

><p>Kabuto was back in Otogakure. He began looking through Orochimaru's reports on bloodlines and how to obtain them. He was truly impressed by the snake's insights of things. "We have all of these people locked up here?" He wondered to himself. There were only twenty men that he now had because of their failed attempt of invading Konoah. Kabuto turned around to three people that were strapped in bed with chains looking at their skinny forms.<p>

"I'm glad you had the courage today help me with something great." He pulled out three needles that were filled to the brim with blood cradling it like it was a baby.

"You did agree to this right?"

"We will do anything to bring our lord Orochimaru back to his greatness." the replied. Kabuto smiled at them making them even more comfortable to the situation that they were in.

"All of you three are in the best of shape out of everyone else in this village. Raien you will have a body that will give you strength when this is all over. Tenken you will receive the Sharingan. And last but not least is Shinjiko who will have the same power of a kaguya. When we are finished with this I have a mission for you."

Shinjiko eyes were filled with excitement. "What's our mission?"

"Hehehehe slow your horses Shinjiko I was gonna tell you... I want you to bring uchiha Sasuke to Oto. Well that's all I'm gonna say as of now I need your full concentration on this operation."

Kabuto began to do handseals. Lighting up the dark room with the blue chakra that was emitting from his hands. He walked to each one of them putting them to sleep by simply touching them.

* * *

><p>"So we finally made it Itachi!" A pale blue man said. His face resembling a shark.<p>

"When we enter into konoahgakure I don't won't you throwing jutsu around ok? We need to silently take him and leave."

The two men with their black cloaks and straw like hats stood on the huge great wall looking over the city.

"Yeah but now that the third Hokage is dead we won't don't need to worry as much." Kisame whined twiddling the handle of his sword.

"Let's go!" like a ghost they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sakura laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of what the blonde said to. <em>Maybe you need to be hurt to feel the same thing that I'm feeling<em>. She replayed what he said again and again. She's been hurt before. When her father died during a mission that's when she was the lowest. He made her sound like a selfish brat! But something crept into her mind that horrified her. Naruto had no parents he's been alone since he was a baby probably. A-and Sasuke! He lost both of his parents!

"They don't like me because I don't understand them." she muttered.

'I see what I have to do. For them to trust in me I need to get stronger...I won't let my boys travel their paths alone. I will help them like a real teammate.'

Sakura jumped out of her bed running to put her shoes but was stopped by her mom.

"Where are you going Sakura? You're not trying to find a way to get past doing the dishes are you?"

Sakura shook her head the negative. " I need to find Kurenia sensei to help with something. Part of my training."

"Okay Sakura, I don't want you chasing that boy Sasuke. It's unhealthy."

"Okay! Okay!" Sakura whined running out the door leaving her mom laughing.


	10. Five minutes

Just before the sun began to rise, a knock on the Hokage's door brought Minato from his paper work. "Come in"

The doors instantly swung open to a man rushing in and falling to his knees. Minato smiled at his student sadly. 'You have grown a lot older kakashi.' Minato thought as he stood up walking around the desk to meet Kakashi. "Stand up kakashi."

Kakashi slowly stood up as his eyes were casted down. He couldn't look in his masters eyes. He was supposed to take care of his son but instead he ignored the boy. "Minato-sama please forgive me... I have no right to call you my teacher because I have not followed any of your teachings." Minato began to notice the tears dropping from Kakashi's face.

"What are you talking about kakashi? What have you done wrong?" Minato brought his students head up so that their eyes met.

"You once taught us to never linger onto the dead. But every day since Obito and rin passed I've been to their funerals. Even today before I've even came I paid respect...And your son! I have been keeping my distance from him because how much he resembles you. I should have never done that to my student."

Minato was quiet as he stood over kakashi. He slowly turned around walking back to his seat. "Stand up kakashi. There's no need to cry about the past... but I guess your use to it now. We aren't perfect kakashi."

Kakashi rose up from his kneeling position. "Your thirty three now kakashi... and you've been wasting your life by worshipping the dead. I need you here with my son. When I'm finally gone I won't be able to protect that crazy boy." Kakashi and Minato chuckled lightly thinking of Naruto.

"You want to know something else kakashi? You haven't been paying attention to Sasuke either. Yes you taught him things but you haven't been caring for his feelings... I have been watching him and I can see him getting darker and darker by the second."

Kakashi eyes widen surprised. "Wait you've been looking at all of the genin teams?"

Minato nodded. "Of course these kids are our future. These kids are clan heirs…I would be stupid if I haven't been keeping note of from them every now and then. And last but not least is Sakura... She seems conflicted about something- You do know why I'm telling you these things right?"

Kakashi shook his head in the negative.

"I want you to fix this kakashi."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Shikamaru sat slump to a tree on top of the Hokage monument. They both usually sat on top of the heads when they were kids because of the rush that they would now they sat there to escape their problems. "You're changing Naruto. Why the mask? What happened to the annoying you?"<p>

Naruto chuckled slightly making Shikamaru head turn slightly giving Naruto more of his attention. "Well the reason I wear this mask is because I made a promise to never take it off. It was stupid of me? Yes, but it gave me power that I needed for my future."

"What type of future?" Shikamaru asked.

"Damn Shika! I can't even finish answering the question before you ask another one. I haven't changed Shikamaru. I'm just a boy with more secrets and more problems to deal with. When all of these fights stop that's when I will be that same dumb kid that everyone loves, and my future? I guess I was selfish when I said mine. I mean all of our futures. And I'm also sorry because I won't be able to tell you just yet."

Shikamaru was just about to speak until he heard a loud whoosh that came over his head. "Wood? Naruto what's going-" The sound explosions rocked the dome. Water seeping through the cracks began to make Shikamaru panic.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted his hands infused with the wood.

"When I open the dome I want you to find cover." Another explosion rocked the dome making Naruto grunt in pain.

"You run and find help when you see an opening to-" Like an egg the dome of wood exploded showing a huge man crashing through The shark like face terrified Shikamaru. Kisame huge hands were already around Naruto's throat like snake.

"Run" Naruto gasped. He stared into the man's beady eyes with hate. Kisame brought his hand up ripping the mask off of Naruto.

"When I fight someone I like to look into their eyes." he slammed Naruto into the ground creating spider web like cracks forming around Naruto... who poofed into smoke.

Shikamaru was already on his feet making his way over to the cliff but was stopped by a smaller man in the same cloaks. "I'm sorry I can't let you go and tell your friends. If you're quiet I won't harm you."

Shikamaru slid to a stop looking into the man's eyes. But that was a bad move. Itachi's Sharingan pulsed slightly sending Shikamaru to sleep.

"Where are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Kisame roared. As soon as he spoke the tree in front of him snapped and twisted as the roots underneath came free latching onto Kisame but he tore himself free with his huge sword twigs and branches flying everywhere. He brought his sword up charging the tree. Just when he was about to make contact with the tree it exploded.

Itachi studied the genin that lay in front of him noticing that it was a Nara. 'It's too easy.' as soon as he said it Shikamaru also exploded sending kunai everywhere.

The two genin sat in bushes studying the two intruders. "Who are they?" Naruto hissed his mask nowhere to be found on his face this truly pissed him. The two figures disappeared before reappearing back into the clearing like an after image which made the explosions ineffective.

"I don't know." Shikamaru spoke. "But they don't seem like the regular run in ninjas. Let's hope that the explosions we caused catch other ninja's attention that's in the area."

Kisame was huffing and puffing now. He was angry with himself for letting the Jinchuriki escape from his grasp.

"Don't worry Kisame I found them." Itachi threw a kunai to their left hitting a bush. Just before the explosion erupted Naruto and Shikamaru jumped out escaping the deadly gas rolling into the clearing with the other two.

"We have about five minutes until reinforcement can reach to the top of the mountain." Itachi spoke. Kisame gave a sadistic smile picking his sword up in a ready position.

"Naruto we need you to come with leader need people like you. If you get my drift." Itachi spoke calmly. But Kisame was impatient he charged straight in.

"Ahhhh it wouldn't hurt if I killed his little friend and chop little Naruto's arm off" He was upon them in seconds. Like a wave his sword arched sideways trying to rip Shikamaru in halve. Naruto was ready though. He pushed off with his chakra meeting with Kisame. He stood inside Kisame's guard stopping his swing. Kisame brought his foot up kicking the blonde in the chest making him roll back like a bowling ball. The Nara jumped back helping Naruto up whose clothes were ruffled and ripped showing his bare chest.

"We need a plan Naruto. That man with the Sharingan he said we had five minutes. That's perfect for my shadow possession. I need you to lure that big one in" Naruto nodded and began to form handseals.

Kisame smiled ruefully as felt the chakra rising off the boy. "Hahahaha okay blonde show me what you got."

**"Futon no jutsu: kai!"** Naruto let his hands down slowly making Shikamaru worry slightly.

"Naruto! He's coming!" Kisame was right over them getting ready to slam the huge sword into their sculls.

Kisame stopped suddenly like a heartbeat. His muscles straining him as he tried to move.

"Whew! Glad our plan worked. Me slowing him down with wind and your shadow possession is something great! Right Shika?"

Shikamaru held his hands together holding his jutsu together desperately "Naruto! He's too strong!"

Kisame straining muscles instantly slacked as he came crashing down onto them.

'A shunshin isn't fast enough' Naruto thought. The explosion and power of the sword was amazing.

Itachi was stunned. He was shocked that Kisame had that much strength at his side. But for the boy to be able to substitute with a tree. That was damn near impossible! The boy interested him greatly. "I guess I should get into this little fight myself." He muttered as he pulled out his anbu sword with a soft click.

Kisame looked down at the tree that was in front of him and smiled like a maniac. "You are very interesting Naruto-kun. Let's see what else you got" a slash instantly ran through Kisame's back. Making him howl in pain. He spun around but noticed that it was a lot slower than he anticipated. Naruto was right there before him huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"You are something else you know? Mastering wind manipulation at such a young age is amazing."" Itachi spoke walking towards the two. He was ready to end this fight so they could get the hell out of their

"So you finally stopped watching eh Kakashi?" Naruto whispered. Kisame received another slash across his back making him howl in pain. Like a wounded animal he swung his sword blindly behind where the grey haired ninja stood.

"Why are my arms moving so slowly?" Kisame yelled desperately as kakashi ducked under the blow cutting the huge man's forearm. Samehada dropped from the man's grasp with a soft thud squirming every now and then desperate of having his master back.

"Kisame stay calm. Naruto is using wind to slow your movements all I have to do is..." Itachi was right in front of Naruto instantly his cloak flapping in the wind blinding Naruto.

"Break his concentration." he instantly threw a punch to the blonde's stomach making him keel over in pain. Itachi then spun around slamming his foot into Naruto's face. Naruto flew into a tree instantly knocking him out.

Kisame stood in front of the jonin scowling in anger because even when he wasn't stopped by his movements he still couldn't touch the jonin. Kakashi heard a loud crack to his left seeing that the blond was slumped unconscious to a tree. "Naruto!" He yelled. Kakashi ducked under Kisame's swing facing back to back with man. He stabbed his kunai deep into the man's spine hearing a satisfying crunch and a soft thump when Kisame fell...

He watched as Itachi made his way to the blonde and knew he had only seconds to get there before he did. He began to do hand signs ending on tiger. **"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu**" a huge fireball spudded out of his mouth rolling down on Itachi like avalanche. Shikamaru watched as he stood over Naruto in the trees noticing how huge the jutsu was. He realized that kakashi was desperate to save Naruto. But in his desperation Naruto can be harmed by the jutsu.

**"Kagemane no Jutsu"** Shikamaru yelled as his shadow slowly latched onto Naruto's. Naruto still unconscious jumped from the tree just when it consumed the tree like a gaping mouth. Shikamaru dropped the jutsu when he placed Naruto safely into a bush.

"Kisame its time to go!" Itachi shouted from behind kakashi. Water started to swirl forward like a cyclone beside Itachi, slowly settling down revealing Kisame.

"Uchiha Itachi and...That man there are under arrest and will be questioned and executed for their crimes in Konoah." thirty anbu stood beside kakashi, their swords at the ready.

"Do you have enough chakra to run Kisame?" Itachi asked receiving a nod.

"Take care of Naruto for us until we get back?" Kisame yelled before shunshining. The thirty anbu also disappeared in a blur chasing the duo.

Shikamaru walked out into the opening with Naruto on his back and the mask in his free hand. "Who the fuck are they?" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter! Anyway I know there are a few people that are concerned with how this story will progress. Give me sometime guys I have something great planned for this story... and for the reviews... Keep em coming I love it!<strong>


End file.
